1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refuse compactors and in particular to means for moving the refuse-receiving receptacle automatically from a compacting position toward a refuse-receiving position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one well known form of refuse compactor, a refuse receptacle comprising a drawer is mounted on suitable rollers for selective positioning in a compacting position within an outer cabinet and in a refuse-receiving position outwardly of the cabinet. Rufuse is placed in the drawer with the drawer of the exposed outer position, and upon movement of the drawer into the compacting position in the cabinet, suitable operation of a ram is effected to compress, or compact, the refuse in the drawer so as to permit temporary storage of a substantial amount of refuse in compacted condition, thereby minimizing the refuse-handling effort as in a conventional household.
As a substantial amount of refuse may be so compacted before disposal of the compacted material is necessary, a substantial weight of refuse may be accumulated in the receptacle. Further, in the normal use of such refuse compactors, the user may have both hands occupied with the refuse, making it difficult to effect the movement of the drawer from the compacting position to the refuse-receiving position.
One type of attempted solution to this problem is illustrated in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 3,726,211 of Floyd R. Gladwin and 3,754,503 of Ransom J. Hennells. In these patents, foot pedal devices are provided permitting the user to effect a selective movement of the refuse container by foot operation of the pedal mechanisms.
In U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,699,368 of Alois Selmer, a garbage disposal unit is disclosed wherein a carriage is automatically moved through a rectangular opening of a kitchen cabinet by spring tension means under the control of a foot lever. The foot lever is further arranged to lift a cover member from the container prior to the release of the carriage and maintains the cover member in the elevated position until the container is reseated in the cabinet.
Another group of prior art patents discloses different forms of pedal mechanisms in connection with garbage disposal units. Included are U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 2,813,771 of Alois Selmer, 2,934,390 of Walter P. Wright and 3,183,050 of Archie C. Hudson.